valtoracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Stare
Katherine Stare is a seventh year student at Valtor Academy of Magic. She is a muggleborn- technically halfblood, but she prefers to go by the stayus she's used to- Servatuae and also happens to be a seer. Despite this, the most recent prophecy went unnoticed, and before then there had been none for years, so she says that her Sight was 'disabled'. Admittedly more annoying than anything else, Katherine is also a werewolf. She is shy and tries her very hardest in classes and for house points- she puts a lot of effort into having her house's voice being heard. To some people she's just some shy kid, but to others she's as 'weird' as the rest, just in her own way. Just because she's quiet doesn't mean she hadn't probably hit herself on the head sometime in her younger years. 'Factfile' Full Name: Katherine Leigh Stare. Age: 17 Gender: Female. House: Servatuae. General Personality: Shy and more intelligent than the average person her age, and also quite impatient. She believes in justice and values loyalty more than any other trait. That's just mainly, though- over the years Katherine has developed multiple personalities. : Height: 4"10 Weight: Unknown, but definitely small. Build: Petite, but boyish. Facial details (Eyes, hair, etc.): Bright ginger hair that is very long, messy, and more than a little frizzy, and an occasional natural yellowish streak. Wide almond-shaped eyes that change colour in the light, ranging from cyan to soft green, and anything in between. Vampirishly pale skin, but her nature causes her to usually be somewhat pink-faced. Wand: 'Willow, Unicorn Tail Hair, 9 inches, Flexible' was her original wand, But, since that was broken in a Duelling Tournament, she then carried a 'Hornbeam, Augurey Tail Feather, 10 inches, Inflexible'. After torturing a man in her fourth year she purposely snapped that wand and then somehow got herself two wands. 'Ash, Augurey Tail Feathers, Rigid, 10 and a Half Inches' seemed good enough but noooo, she just had to bond with an illegal-in-Britain 'Ash, Acromantula Web, Rigid, and 11 Inches.' She aint gonna snap any of those, though. Hopefully. 'History' Katherine would usually say she had a very boring childhood. She grew up in a small town in England's Lake District called Ambleside. She lived there for her whole life until she started attending Valtor Academy. Katherine never says it, what with paractially everyone in Valtor being American through and through, but she thinks England is far better than America. She doesn't know why, she just feels more at home back in Britain. Her hair wasn't ginger then, instead it was an odd blonde-brown shade, Katherine would admit grumpily. She thinks she was a lot prettier overall, in fact, when she was younger. But that's all she would say. 'Life At Valtor Academy' Katherine's first year was quite... Dull. Especially at first. Nothing really happened to her, which wasn't surprising considering her life is, even now, plotless. In fact, her life at the Academy had scarcely started until she developed a habit of crashing parties. How? With prophecies? She only believed she was a seer after a couple of prophecies, though- no way would she believe something like that straightaway. Almost as if that was the reason, it was around that time she started to be actually known, when she started to 'make friends'. Only not, because she never has been the social type. Then her life was practically nothing again. Second year. Still practically nothing. Oh- what's that? A WEREWOLF!? After a Herbology/Care Of Magical Creatures lesson gone horribly wrong, Katherine- along with a few others- became a werewolf. Oh dear. And then it gets boring again. In fact, NOTHING especially interesting happens in Katherine's third year. Unless you count arguing relentlessly with Demitri in the Common Room. Fourth year. Katherine is assigned Divination teacher and her life gets just that little bit more difficult. Insert some more Common Room Arguing here. But then, one day, an extremely bored Katherine retreats to an empty- as practically always- Common Room. One thing you should learn about her is that when she's alone and/or trying not to think of something, she becomes bizarrely like Liliana. While she was baking cookies- made from scratch- her fire blew out of control, and in a fraction of a second, she was engulfed in flames. Katherine was in a coma for approximately a month and a half. But she did wake up, and the process was sped up by Lili's mentioning of something that made her uncomfortable, causing her to jump right out of bed (and quite literally!) Since she wanted somewhat of a break, Katherine went back home to Ambleside to visit her mother for the weekend. Things somehow didn't go to plan and next thing she knew she was Crucio-ing a muggle man who had murdered a couple and was about to kill three children, too. The kids- Violette, Jeanette, and Ben- ended up being adopted by Katherine and her mother- Anadora, usually just called Dora-, seeing as they had no where to do. She had forgotten she still had the Trace on her, though, and the next thing she knew she was captured by some dark wizards. And... This is where I stop. Not because nothing happens to her after then, but I think it's about as far as I can go before I mention Rob. Uhm. Yah. Bye-bye.. 'Other Stuffs (basically things that happened after the above)' *It 'just turned out' Dora wasn't really a muggle. So, as around the end of her sixth yeah, Katherine was officially a Half-Blood. But she still classified herself as Muggleborn. *As well as that, Katherine found herself to be a twin, too! Talk about information overload... Category:Servatue Category:Females Category:Students